


Sex And Other Tools

by Lilbreck



Series: Empire Series [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, there were far worse things he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex And Other Tools

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'Write Every Day' project. Really loved how this turned out. Originally posted Jan. 4th, 2010.

It was like this every time.

Christine wasn't sure, at first, why he initiated anything if it wasn't something he physically wanted. When he'd taken her the first time, she had assumed it was a show of power; domination through sex. Still, what he had done was less like fucking than making love.

It wasn't until she caught Kirk staring at her one day, noticing Spock had seen it as well, that the words he always said as he sank into her every night began to make sense.

"If another were to touch you, this would cease."

Her body on fire from his touches, both physical and mental, everything clicked into place.

She was a pawn he used against the captain, a way to show Kirk that his first officer was more than capable of taking something he wanted and keeping it for himself.

Oddly enough, it made it easier to just let go and enjoy. Power plays were something she could understand. That he did everything possible to addict her to his touch didn't really bother Christine. After all, there were far worse things he could do.


End file.
